How to Whistle
by groundedreamer
Summary: Just a cute fluffy story about Kaname trying to teach Zero how to whistle. rated T Enjoy! K/Z


This just sort of happened yesterday when I was trying to whistle (and failing) and I thought it'd be really cute with Kaname and Zero! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaname or Zero or Vampire Knight.

* * *

><p>Kaname sat lounging under a tree, enjoying the cool night's breeze. He lazily turned the page of his newspaper and shook it to rid it of its creases. An ad on the corner of the right page caught his eye. It was advertising a new movie that Yuki had been begging him to go see with her for the last week. He appraised the movie's poster with a critical eye.<p>

There were three men in various positions. The man on the left had a shaved head and sported a spectacularly bushy beard. The man on the right had his head on his knees and looked extremely upset. He also had some sort of tattoo adorning the skin around his eye. The third man was a completely mystified Kaname. He was on the floor stomach-first and...there was a vicious looking monkey perched on his back.

Kaname squinted at the small picture. Yes, that was most definitely a monkey. The title read _The_ _Hangover part II_ in white letters. Above that it read _"The Wolfpack is back"_. Kaname raised his eyebrows. A wolfpack? These three men? They didn't seem at all likely to be hardy werewolves... It looked more like they were drunk out of their minds. Just what kind of movie did Yuuki want to see?

He sighed and noted the times it was playing. If Yuuki wanted to see it, then he would go without question or complaint. He started to turn the page, but paused when he heard soft footsteps. He looked up and saw the lean figure of Zero Kiryu walking toward him. Kaname felt himself smile.

"Zero," he said by way of greeting. Kaname patted the grass next to him, inviting Zero to sit. Zero settled next to Kaname cross- legged and looked at him with a serious expression.

"Can I ask you a question Kuran?" Kaname set aside his newspaper and nodded. "Do you know how to whistle?" Kaname blinked in surprise. He had been expecting a more serious question.

"Of course," he said. Zero's eyes brightened. He looked at Kaname expectantly, hoping he would anticipate his next question and make the offer Zero was hoping he would. Kaname stayed silent however. Zero sighed in irritation and his next words came out in a rush.  
>"WellIdon'treallyknowhowandIdon'...please?" Zero squeezed the last word out in an effort to be polite. Kaname looked at him quizzically.<p>

"Why didn't you ask Yuki?" Zero pursed his lips and looked away.

"She would laugh at me."

Kaname smiled softly at his disgruntled expression. "I'll teach you," he said. Zero glanced up at him in disbelief, but after examining Kaname's eyes and detecting no trace of insincerity in his eyes, Zero launched into a description of his endeavors.

"Okay. I know that you do this-" Zero made a small 'o' with his lips. "-and blow-" He blew furiously. "-But nothing happens!" He went through his steps again, but only succeeded in making the sound of air rushing through a pair of lips. Kaname had been patiently listening to his explanation and waiting for Zero to fall silent, but Zero was still trying, however, and looked like a small child while doing so. Kaname couldn't help but find his efforts endearing. He raised his fingers to press them to Zero's lips so he would stop, but Kaname reconsidered. He didn't think that Zero would take very well to that.

Instead, Kaname interrupted him by gently clearing his throat. Zero stopped mid-puff and looked at him questioningly. Kaname shook his head slightly.

"It's more like this." He made an 'o' with his lips too, but tightened them, giving them a more rigid structure. He gently blew through his rounded lips and a long clear note accompanied the stream of air he exhaled. Zero watched him with his eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you do that?" he asked incredulously. Zero puckered up his lips again, but Kaname put a finger to them.

"Watch," he said firmly. Kaname slowly whistled again so Zero could see what he was doing. Zero bit his lip, concentrating on the shape of Kaname's mouth, but he couldn't help noticing how soft his lips looked in the moonlight... Zero bit his lip harder. No he shouldn't be thinking of Kaname like that.

Kaname stopped whistling and looked at Zero, uncomfortably conscious that Zero was staring at his lips. Kaname relaxed his mouth and exhaled, trying _not_ to notice how Zero was chewing on his bottom lip. Zero's teeth repeatedly scraped over the same spot, making blood bloom under the thin skin. Kaname unconsciously bit his own lip in the same exact spot Zero bit his, but quickly shook his head.

"Zero are you paying attention?" Kaname asked sharply. Zero looked up, startled.

"Oh! Yeah I am!" He blew through his lips haphazardly again, but stopped when Kaname pursed his lips disapprovingly at his regression. "Sorry!" Zero tried again, a look of great concentration on his face. He blew as softly as he could, but Kaname could almost see his face turning purple with the effort. Kaname snorted and then began to laugh out loud.

"I came to you because you wouldn't laugh," Zero said, glowering at Kaname.

"Sorry," Kaname said between breaths. He waved his hand, signaling for Zero to continue. Zero gave him a dirty look and took a deep breath to start again, but Kaname interrupted. "Wait, wait, maybe your mouth is dry."

Zero shrugged and started licking his lips when Kaname stopped him again.

"Not like that! Just the inside," he said, tapping the very edge of his lip closest to the inside of his mouth. Zero gave him a look, but Kaname ignored it. "Just do it," he said. Zero shrugged and carefully wet the inside edge of his lips. Kaname kicked himself mentally when he involuntarily started following the progress of the little pink tip of Zero's tongue. He almost covered his face with his hands. He was just trying to teach the boy how to whistle! It wasn't his fault Zero made it like this! Kaname laughed in frustration and Zero paused again in mid-whistle, ready to glare at him if Kaname were to ridicule him. Kaname laughed again at how adorable Zero looked frozen like that.

"Zero, you are undoubtedly the worst whistler I've ever seen." Kaname said rolling his eyes, but he grinned mischievously suddenly. "Go like this for a moment Zero." Kaname said and made an 'o' shape with his lips.  
>Zero raised an eyebrow at him, but did what Kaname asked anyway. Kaname grinned and quickly leaned in to peck Zero on the lips. Zero's eyes widened and he flushed pink almost instantaneously. Kaname leaned back and chuckled, but stopped when he felt Zero suddenly press his lips against his. Zero winked, but quickly looked away again. The tips of his ears were bright red. Kaname felt his own cheeks burn in response.<br>Zero stared at the ground silently for a moment before mumbling, "I still don't know how to whistle."


End file.
